A vehicle includes a transmission having different gear ratios that may be selected during a drive cycle. Changing gears in the transmission is automated by a control device that operates clutches and actuators in the transmission to effect a gear change. The clutches are operated during a shift to reduce torque on a first clutch, operate an actuator to change a gear ratio, and increase torque on a second clutch. The nature of the shift operation in the transmission causes a loss of torque (referred to as a torque hole) during the shift. The torque hole may be detected by vehicle occupants as a change in acceleration of the vehicle.